Battery powered alarm detecting devices, such as homeowner installed smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, typically provide an audible output in response to detecting the desired alarm condition. Although these alarm detecting devices provide valuable warnings to occupants of the room within which they are installed, the output level of the audible alarm is often insufficient to alert sleeping individuals in another portion of the home or building when the alarm condition is first detected. Because each of the detecting devices operates in isolation from the other detecting devices installed within the home or building an alarm condition can be detected by one of the alarm detecting devices while the other alarm detecting device provide no warning. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an alarm system that was easily installed by a homeowner and that included a number of alarm detecting devices each including a secondary triggering mechanism that detected activation of the other alarm detecting devices installed within the home or building. Because, each home or building may have different transmitting characteristics between the detecting devices it would also be desirable to have an alarm system that included a number of alarm detecting devices each including a secondary triggering mechanism that detected activation of the other alarm detecting devices installed within the home or building and that could be tuned for peak performance during installation.